Lovely Family
by GriisleChan
Summary: Daichi no esperó, en ningún momento, que su Koushi y sus tres bebés le dieran una sorpresa tan bonita por su cumpleaños. Además, la espera por el nuevo año fue más que placentera. One-shot. AU


¡Hola!

Estoy muy contenta, al fin logré escribir un fanfic de este estilo. Desde hace tiempito he tenido muchas ganas de escribir Daisuga en el ámbito familiar, he visto muchos fan arts y todos me han matado de amor. Además, no me resistí y agregué también a la linda Yachi a esta familia :3

Este es un fanfic parte de mi pequeño proyecto de navidad/año nuevo que he estado haciendo con cada una de mis otp (: en este caso, al Daisuga le tocó el año nuevo. Y, no es todo, aprovechando que hoy 31 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de nuestro Daichi decidí hacer un dos en uno :D

**Disclaimer**: Haikyuu no es mío, nope, sólo lo es este sencillito fanfic.

**Aclaraciones:** Fluff. Tobio, Shoujo y Hitoka como pequeños niños de, aproximadamente, siete años de edad y un Daisuga sumamente dulce.

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Arrugó la frente ante la insistencia de aquel ruido extraño. Buscó que eso no le perturbara más el sueño, de verdad quería seguir durmiendo, pero no lo logró.

Terminó levantándose, ya que más daba, y el frío le recibió apenas se quitó las cobijas encontrándose solo y en otro lugar que no era su habitación.

Ah, cierto, había rentado esa cabaña en aquella montaña para pasar unos días con su familia... Que, por cierto ¿Dónde estaban?

Dudoso salió de la habitación, tal vez y todo ese ruido de antes era causado por ellos, pero apenas puso un pie afuera todo se volvió negro...

-¿Qué…?-

-¡No te muevas papá!-

Reconoció la voz de su hijo mayor, el peli naranja hiperactivo, y estaba seguro que su otro niño también era parte de esa _travesura_.

Shoujo y Tobio, cómplices, tomaron de la mano a su padre, luego de cubrir su cabeza con una gruesa cobija, guiándole ahora a la salita de la cabaña... Donde su sorpresa le esperaba.

Daichi se dejó llevar, no había opción. Al parecer su mente se nubló olvidando que día era.

-Espera aquí- esa era la voz del pequeño peli negro.

El mayor se quedó quietecito, tampoco podía hacer otra cosa, y escuchó los pasitos de los infantes alejarse. Por un momento se impacientó, ansioso por saber ya a que venía todo eso.

Escuchó de nuevo pasos, esta vez hacia él, y se puso derechito ya más impaciente…

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar su despiste? Daichi podía volverse tan distraído.

-Uno, dos...- no había duda, esa era la voz de Koushi.

-¡Tres!-

Un grito y la tela de su rostro fue retirada. Fue ahí, al ver a su adorada familia sostener un pequeño pastel con su velita encendida, que al fin cayó en cuenta de todo...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Otro grito, más alegre que el anterior, y su rostro se marcó con una sonrisa feliz y conmovedora.

-Sopla la vela, rápido.- Shoujo incentivó, sus ojitos castaños estaban iluminados por el fuego. De paso, ya quería comer rápido del pastel.

-Primero pide un deseo, papi.- Hitoka soltó, emocionada con el momento.

Hizo caso a su niña y pidió un rápido deseo antes de apagar la vela. Los aplausos y más gritos se escucharon. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y de pronto estaba rodeado por sus tres hijos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Daichi.-Koushi le abrazó por los hombros y dejó un beso rápido en sus labios.

-_Ugh_, los besos son asquerosos.- el peli naranja chilló con un mohín, disgustado, su hermano sólo asintió.

-¡Claro que no!- la rubia negó- Son lindos...- su carita estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Ahora papá quiere un beso de ustedes.-

No hubo queja y el cumpleañero recibió un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus hijos, de su más grande tesoro.

El peli gris observaba la escena con una sonrisa cálida, era bastante enternecedora y bonita… Nunca iba a cansarse de eso.

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere pastel?-

El grito de los niños no se hizo esperar y, con eso, fue hasta la cocina a rebanarlo. Daichi le siguió, dejando a los tres pequeños jugando en la sala en la espera del dulce.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el pastel, Koushi?- por supuesto que estaba sorprendido, estaban en una montaña lejos de la toda civilización.

-Secreto.- se dio la vuelta con un guiño.

Con una risita se acercó al más bajo, quien ahora picaba el pastel, y le abrazó cariñosamente por la cintura antes de besarle la mejilla.

-Gracias, amé la sorpresa...- susurró aún abrazándole.

-No es sólo a mí a quien debes agradecer- estremecido se dio la vuelta para sonreírle- La idea fue de tus tres niños.-

-Nuestros niños.- corrigió. Tomó el momento y dejó un beso en sus labios.

-¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!-

El llamado eufórico de los más pequeños rompió con su _burbuja_ y riendo se separaron pensando que los chicos estaban realmente animados. Volvieron a la sala, con el pastel ya repartido, y comieron juntos... Olvidando que no habían desayunado si quiera, aunque eso ya no importaba.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en las afueras de la cabaña viendo a sus hijos jugar con la nieve y con la pelota de volley que Santa les regaló, incluso la pequeña Hitoka se sumó al juego. Hasta hubo un momento en donde los cinco jugaron como una especie de guerra con bolas de nieve y todo terminó con un Daichi convertido en un monstruo de las nieves al ser prácticamente enterrado por sus pequeños traviesos...

Acabó siendo un gran día, tal vez no hicieron la gran cosa pero el hecho de que hayan pasado todo ese rato juntos, como la familia que eran, era más que suficiente.

**.**

El silencio reinaba en la cálida sala, sólo se escuchaba de vez en cuando el sonido del fuego quemar la madera en la chimenea. Todo estaba ya en paz, al fin, y fue así apenas y los tres pequeños se quedaron dormidos ante el cansancio.

-Es una pena que se hayan dormido- arropaba con sumo cuidado al peli negro, ese que yacía dormido sobre la gruesa y bastante cómoda alfombra de la sala junto a sus hermanos. Hubiese preferido llevarlos a la cama, pero lo mejor era no perturbar su sueño- Quería que recibiéramos el año juntos.- suspiró, algo desanimado.

-El hecho de que estén dormidos no cambia nada- ayudaba a su conyugue, a Koushi, en la tarea de dejar bien arropaditos a sus muchachos- Aún seguimos estando los cinco juntos.- y le sonrió apenas acabó.

-Tienes razón… - le devolvió la sonrisa y, aprovechando el momento, se ubicaron acurrucados en el sofá, que era bastante cómodo también.

Faltaba muy poco para la media noche, para dar inicio al nuevo año, y cuando decidieron viajar hasta allá, lejos de todo, fue con la simple intención de recibir el año estando sólo ellos mismos. Por supuesto, también era parte del plan el sacar a sus niños de paseo a conocer nuevos lugares.

-Es tan tranquilo…- cerró los ojos y se aferró al peli negro. Después de un día lleno de emociones y gritos ese momento de paz era único.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato corto, relajándose en espera del nuevo año.

-Koushi…- el silencio se rompió con su voz, suave para no despertar a los infantes, captando la atención del susodicho- Gracias por tu cariño, paciencia, por regalarme esta preciosa familia y, sobre todo, seguir a mi lado.- se sinceró, no supo porque pero se vio en la necesidad de decirlo, de hacerle saber directamente acerca de lo que sentía en ese momento y cada día que estaba junto a él.

-Oh, Daichi…- alzó su mirada brillante, todo ante su declaración, y le encaró. Quería decirle algunas cosas a él también, considerando la oportunidad, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir los labios de su Daichi sobre los suyos, este bien no necesitaba que le respondieran con palabras, poder besarle con toda aquella dulzura era lo que más deseaba.

Un día que inició con la celebración del cumpleaños de Daichi, con la sorpresa del resto de su familia, y que acabó con aquel rato tranquilo era lo mejor que había para despedir al año, uno que le trajo momentos malos como muy buenos, y entonces sólo quedaba desear que el próximo sea aún mejor…

Se hicieron las doce y el año nuevo llegó, se sintieron realmente bien por el hecho de que todo haya resultado mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Sin duda, no había nada más maravilloso que pasarla con los que más amas… Con tu familia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sencillito y cortito, sinceramente no tenía mucho tiempo y de verdad no quería quedarme sin hacer nada para ellos.<p>

Ah, en mi tumblr tengo un post con los fanfics de este pequeño proyecto mío. Si desean buscando mi tumblr es **leidycc**

Bueno, sólo me queda desearles un feliz año nuevo :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
